


Вкусные угощения

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Drugs, Virgin Theo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Печенье поп-тартс, драконы и девственность.





	Вкусные угощения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tasty treats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998406) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



Тео был совершенно уверен, что его никогда по-настоящему не примут в стаю МакКолла, и он оказался прав, но каким-то образом он в конце концов сумел настолько к этому приблизиться, что стал влипать во все драмы стаи, не только в огромнейшие из больших бед, но и в глупые мелочи. Потерянная омега, бродящая по городу.

Теперь, когда людей начали пожирать, Тео это действительно волновало, и не просто в стиле «мне нужно спасти собственную шкуру», он в самом деле беспокоился за бедных людей, от которых они нашли только откусанные конечности. Это началось с одного тела — вернее, с одной пожеванной руки, — но число медленно росло.

Было бы намного проще, если бы ему было все равно. Если бы он прыгнул в пикап и уехал прочь в тот же момент, как Лиам выпустил его из цепей после того, как его вернули, но он остался. Он сделал пикап своим домом, месяцами игнорировал язвительные комментарии и наконец-то смог стать для стаи союзником. Ему нравилось притворяться, что ему наплевать на это положение, но в действительности он сделал бы практически что угодно, чтобы в нем остаться.

Конечно, его ситуация по-прежнему была не самой лучшей: он все еще жил на заднем сиденье машины и большую часть еды воровал с кухонь членов стаи каждый раз, когда объявлялся у них, пока они вместе тусовались. Но у него в каком-то роде была стая. Бурлящая ненависть снизилась до общей нелюбви и сдержанного принятия. Тео даже зашел бы так далеко, чтобы назвать Лиама своим другом, и Лиам бы наверняка ударил его, если бы когда-нибудь об этом узнал, но на самом деле он приглашал Тео поиграть в видеоигры столько раз, что говорить что-то другое было бы наглой ложью.

Поэтому, когда Тео услышал крик, эхом разносящийся со склада, снаружи которого он решил переночевать, он не уехал прочь, как хотел сделать, а вместо этого быстро скинул сообщение стае и отправился внутрь.

Внутри было двое людей. Ну, один человек и одно нечто. Они оба выглядели нормальными. Девушка, может быть, лет шестнадцати, со светлыми волосами и щечками, до сих пор круглыми из-за молодости. От нее пахло ужасом, чистым неподдельным страхом, который заставил Тео снова подумать об Анук-Ите. Другое существо — не человек, потому что Тео чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так, — это был мужчина за тридцать с пивным животиком и жирными волосами. Он ухмыльнулся и подтянул девушку ближе к своей груди. Крупные слезы оставили дорожки на ее щеках, и она закричала.

Тео с важным видом шагнул вперед, оказываясь на складе. Когда его обувь шлепнула по земле, к нему дернулись две головы. Глаза девушки засветились надеждой, из-за чего живот Тео скрутился.

— Я устал, — прямо заявил Тео. — Так что давай не будем затягивать. Отпусти ее, и я тебя не убью.

Существо засмеялось, а глаза девушки расширились.

— Но я так голоден, — сказал он.

В голове Тео вспыхнула картинка погрызенной руки, которую он видел, когда последний раз посещал морг. Он засунул руку в свой карман, доставая пачку печенья поп-тартс, которое он украл из кухонного шкафа Лиама.

— Лови, — пропел Тео, с силой бросая пачку, и мужчина машинально поймал ее. Девушка поднырнула под его рукой и промчалась мимо Тео прежде, чем он смог даже сказать ей это сделать. Тео моргнул, услышав, как исчезают ее шаги.

Так вот что ты получал за то, что был героем.

— Они с шоколадной крошкой, лучший вкус, на мой взгляд, — добавил Тео.

— Еда выглядит замечательно… но есть кое-что намного вкуснее, что я хотел бы съесть прямо сейчас, — ответил он. Из его рта выскользнул язык и быстро пробежался по губам.

Тео поморщился.

— Боюсь, больше мне нечего предложить.

— Я так не думаю, — хмыкнул зверь, делая медленные шаги вперед, но Тео остался на месте, с небольшой ухмылкой скрещивая руки.

— Если хочешь сразиться, мы можем сразиться, но ты проиграешь.

— Я не хочу сражаться. Я хочу поесть.

Тео уклонился от удара, когда мужчина внезапно замахнулся на него. Из кончиков его пальцев выросли когти, которые были длиннее, чем предполагал Тео, — наверное, всего на один или два дюйма короче, чем предплечье Тео. Он выпустил собственные когти, и из его груди поднялось рычание, когда чересчур длинные когти монстра задели его грудь, из-за чего его футболка украсилась тонкими дорожками крови.

Он сразу почувствовал, как в нем пульсирует яд, холодной волной хлынувший в его вены. Перед глазами у Тео все поплыло, заставив его умолкнуть. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы вонзить когти в глаза существа, но она ощущалась слишком тяжелой. В отличие от яда канимы она двигалась, но недостаточно быстро. Это было больше похоже на то, будто он застрял в замедленной съемке. Все еще мог контролировать свои конечности, но не настолько, чтобы это помогло. Его рука соскользнула, оставив после себя яркие цветные следы.

Удар получился даже близко не таким глубоким, чтобы порезать лицо мужчины. Тео не озаботился попыткой нанести еще один, просто попятился. Пока он делал неуклюжие шаги к двери, его ноги угрожали подогнуться.

Тео подавил крик, когда из-под него выдернули ногу, — это вызвало воспоминания о том, как его затаскивали в Ад, и он заставил себя продолжать. Он перевернулся, ударяя правой ступней по руке, сжимающей его ногу, но его удар ничуть не переубедил зверя. Он медленно потащил Тео вперед, заставив его скользить по движущемуся полу и царапать его руками, пытаясь зацепиться.

Тео в ужасе смотрел, как монстр открыл пасть. Его челюсти безумно щелкали, как у змеи, кожа туго натянулась вокруг распахнутого рта, из десен выросли острые клыки, и когда они разорвали розовую плоть, с них закапала кровь. Существо дернуло его ногу ближе, пытаясь засунуть ее в свой слишком огромный рот. Тео не мог двигаться — не так, чтобы что-нибудь сделать, не достаточно быстро, чтобы остановить его. Он уставился на монстра, ожидая, что у него начнется паника, но его голова просто продолжала кружиться. Его тело, казалось, плыло над полом, как будто нежные волны плескались под его спиной и танцевали по его венам.

В этот раз умирать было не так уж плохо. На его лицо выползла ухмылка, и у него вырвался смех, когда он увидел отвергнутые поп-тартс в нескольких футах от себя. Он мог практически ощутить на языке сладкий вкус.

— ТЕО!

Тео повернул голову на звук и моргнул, когда стая, похоже, телепортировалась к нему. В следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, он сидел, и его тело опасно клонилось в сторону, пока Скотт не поймал его, прислоняя спиной к стене. Тео откинул на нее голову и засмеялся.

— Я чувствую себя зефиркой, — хихикнул он и почувствовал, как по лицу его похлопали руки, мягкие и обжигающе горячие. Его щека, затрясшаяся от удара, только усилила это ощущение зефирки.

— Что? — переспросил Лиам. — Эй, Тео, Тео, открой глаза.

Тео широко распахнул глаза, даже не понимая, когда они вообще закрылись.

— Я не хочу быть зефиркой.

— Что с тобой? — зарычал Лиам, продолжая мягко похлопывать его руками по лицу, как будто мог выбить из него кайф пощечинами. — Что с ним? — повторил он, поворачиваясь к Скотту.

Тео поморщился, а его желудок скрутился, когда от Лиама начал исходить запах беспокойства. Привкус поп-тартс пропал из его рта, сменившись пеплом.

— Он меня поцарапал, — невнятно пояснил Тео, заставляя себя достаточно сконцентрироваться для ответа. — Его когти как рогипнол. — Лицо Лиама качалось перед ним, искаженное и раскрашенное, как какая-нибудь картина Пикассо. Мысли о когтях исчезли из головы Тео, когда он встретился взглядом с глазами Лиама, голубыми, как океан, на котором Тео сидел. — Тебе идет голубой цвет, — прошептал Тео, протянув руку к лицу Лиама, как ленивец. Он потыкал пальцем ему в щеку, с трепетом наблюдая, как он погружается в мягкую кожу.

— Нам нужно отвезти его к Дитону, — заявил Скотт.

Запах беспокойства вернулся, заставив Тео уронить руку. Она упала слишком быстро, ударившись об пол со звуком, напоминающим выстрел. Остальные, похоже, так не думали.

— Поп-тартс не спасли меня, — выдохнул Тео.

— Сейчас же, — прошипел Скотт.

Тео почувствовал себя так, будто летит, когда его подняли с пола, и у него вырвалось хихиканье.

*

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дитон.

Тео нахмурился, щурясь от яркого света, ослепляющего его глаза.

— Как будто меня отравило сверхъестественное существо, — огрызнулся Тео. Его голова неприятно пульсировала.

— Так ты помнишь? — уточнил Скотт, и Тео кивнул, хотя на самом деле хотел, чтобы это была ложь.

— Ты все еще чувствуешь себя…

— Под кайфом? — догадался Тео. — Нет. Я в порядке. — Это была не совсем ложь. Он чувствовал себя нормально, у него не двоилось в глазах, пол выглядел как пол, и он мог двигаться без того, чтобы из его конечностей выстреливала радуга. Кайф прошел, но, по-видимому, оставил ему похмелье. Его голова пульсировала, а во рту пересохло. — Вы справились с ним?

Они с ним не справились. Судя по всему, пока Тео валялся на полу, хихикая без причины, они ошарашили его настолько, что заставили его улететь — да, улететь, потому что, видимо, именно это и произошло. Тео пришлось высидеть болезненные тридцать минут, пересказывая свое тридцатисекундное знакомство с идиотским существом и объясняя, на что похож рогипнол — или яд, как было, по мнению Дитона, более уместно его называть. А потом еще двадцать минут он ждал, сидя в углу, потому что Дитон пробормотал «я знаю, что слышал что-то об этом» и вся стая вместе с ним листала книги.

— Я знал, что это звучит знакомо, — с облегчением вздохнул Дитон, и Тео со вздохом поднял глаза. Он просто хотел вернуться обратно в пикап и поспать. Он сделал сегодня свое доброе дело.

— Вы знаете, что это? — спросил Мейсон, бросаясь к книге, которую листал Дитон.

— Похоже на дракона.

— Простите, вы только что сказали «дракон»? — проворчал Стайлз. — Потому что в последний раз, когда я проверял, драконы были немного больше, имели чешую и были, знаете ли, выдуманными.

— Ваши друзья оборотни, мистер Стилински.

— Итак, дракон? — напомнил Скотт.

— Они такие же, как и вы.

— Оборотни?

— Именно. Но они намного сильнее и быстрее, чем среднестатистический оборотень. Не нужно упоминать, что они питаются людьми.

— То есть как… продвинутые вендиго? — уточнил Лиам.

— Смертоноснее. Их когти содержат токсин. Он не смертельный сам по себе, но подчиняет их жертвы, делая их уязвимыми… недееспособными.

— Под кайфом, — поправил Тео. — Никогда не слышал о драконах.

— Эм, ребята, это не дракон, — сказал Мейсон.

— Почему? — спросил Дитон.

— Вот. Тут сказано, что драконы едят только чистых, а вы, ребята, сказали, что дракон пытался съесть Тео, так что…

— Ты не думаешь, что у меня чистое сердце, Мейс? — насмешливо уточнил Тео.

— Во-первых, не зови меня так. Во-вторых, ха-ха-ха, а в-третьих… В этом контексте слово «чистый» имеет… ну, знаешь, девственный смысл.

— Что?

— Это значит, что он не съест тебя, если ты не девственник, — выпалил Мейсон.

Тео промолчал, заставляя свое сердцебиение оставаться спокойным и ровным. Конечно, потому что теперь даже его отсутствие сексуального опыта могло ему навредить.

_У меня действительно ни минуты покоя_ , устало подумал Тео.

— Значит, это не дракон, — заявила Малия, и стая согласно кивнула, все, кроме Стайлза, чьи глаза сузились, сосредоточенно оглядывая его. Тео не мог не подумать, что они все были довольно самонадеянными.

— Есть что-нибудь еще? Что-то вроде дракона без всего этого… поедания девственников? — спросил Лиам.

— Я посмотрю, — нахмурился Дитон. — Но я не могу подумать ни о ком другом с такими когтями. Возможно, нам придется заглянуть в бестиарий Арджента.

Тео дернулся, едва на миллиметр, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Стайлз испустил резкий вздох, как будто его ударили. Тео снова уставился на него, наблюдая, как его глаза расширяются, а на лице растягивается ухмылка Чеширского кота. Он понял, и он выглядел так, будто только что выиграл в лотерею, а не узнал глупую мелочь о личной жизни Тео.

Тео прищурился, но улыбка Стайлза даже не дрогнула, и он приподнял бровь в ответ, молча говоря «ты скажешь им, или это сделаю я, и я буду чертовски этим наслаждаться».

— Это дракон, — жестко объявил Тео.

— Чувак, Мейсон только что сказал, что драконы едят только девственников, — фыркнул Лиам. — Ты просто не слушал или ты все еще под кайфом?

— Я слушал, — огрызнулся Тео. — И я знаю, что сказал Мейсон, это не меняет того, что это дракон.

— Но дракон пытался съесть тебя, — возразил Скотт.

— Да. Пытался, — медленно произнес Тео.

— Так что, это был обознавшийся дракон? И мы все… — начал Мейсон.

— Он не обознался.

— Но…

— Вы правда не понимаете? — зарычал Тео и увидел, как слишком много глаз тупо вытаращилось на него. Осознание, похоже, ударило их всех в разное время, как эффект домино для раскрытия того, что Тео являлся девственником.

— Ты… — пискнул Лиам.

— Да, — подтвердил Тео, пытаясь не дать себе неловко поерзать, хотя тело просто умоляло его это сделать.

— Что? С каких это пор? — спросил Лиам.

— Всегда. В этом вроде как смысл девственности, — сухо заметил Тео.

Стайлз рассмеялся, но уже через мгновение его смех оборвался, и он яростно и свирепо посмотрел на Тео, как будто ненавидел его за то, что он заставил его смеяться. Тео не мог его винить — со времени Анук-Ите и введения робкого «не по-настоящему в стае, но вроде бы в стае» статуса Тео сам Тео не один раз дарил Стайлзу такой же взгляд.

— Я… ты… Правда? — ахнул Скотт. И боже, эта ночь действительно не могла стать еще хуже.

— Я ушел в подполье с Ужасными Докторами, когда мне было девять, и не вернулся, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать, и даже тогда я был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы убить тебя, чем на том, чтобы потрахаться, — сказал Тео.

— И ты провалил обе задачи, — с ухмылкой добавил Стайлз.

— Так ты никогда… — Малия сделала грубый жест рукой.

Тео закрыл глаза, испуская усталый вздох. Все, чего он хотел, — это пойти спать и, может, съесть немного поп-тартс. Он подумал о своем сворованном перекусе, который остался валяться на складе, брошенный на пол, как мусор. Он правда ненавидел этого дракона.

— Это не имеет значения! — решил Тео, открывая глаза и глядя на Дитона, единственного, кроме Стайлза, кто, похоже, вполне оправился от новых подробностей о личной жизни Тео или, скорее, о ее отсутствии. Тео не был уверен, стоит ли ему оскорбиться, что все были так шокированы, или нет. — Как нам от этого избавиться? — спросил он.

— Ну, когда мальчик и девочка очень друг друга любят, они…

— Отвали, Стайлз, — выплюнул Тео, и его щеки потеплели. — Как нам убить чертового дракона?

— Мы не убьем его, — заявил Скотт.

— Он ест людей, — напомнил Тео. — Думаю, это один из тех случаев, когда твой моральный компас может немного отклониться.

— Я должен согласиться с мистером Рэйкеном.

— Что? — переспросили Тео и Скотт.

— У драконов, как и у всех, есть строгие диетические требования. Кошка не может жить только на овощах, дракон не может жить без людей. Если ты хочешь, чтобы убийства остановились…

— Я не убью его. Мы можем придумать что-нибудь другое. Засунуть его в дом Эйкена или…

— Может, он не станет есть большую часть нас, но он все еще будет с нами сражаться, — заметил Стайлз. — Если он может отправить Тео к Люси на небеса, то не думаю, что ты захочешь подойти достаточно близко, чтобы сражаться с ним.

— Я не буду никого убивать!

— Твое моральное упрямство очень трогает, — протянул Тео. — Но в этот раз, думаю, аморально будет оставить его в живых.

— У тебя здесь нет права голоса, — огрызнулся Скотт, и ладно, это было грубо.

— У него была девушка, когда я туда зашел. Максимум шестнадцати лет. Он собирался съесть ее, прежде чем я отвлек его. Если ты позволишь ему жить, как думаешь, сколько других детей он съест? Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь запачкать руки кровью, но если ты не сделаешь ничего, у тебя будет больше…

— Я не собираюсь ничего не делать, — жестко заявил Скотт. — Я понимаю, каковы ставки, ладно, но это не значит, что мы прибегнем к убийству. Мы можем придумать что-нибудь другое. Мы всегда так делаем.

— Как насчет меча? — ляпнула Малия. Тео мгновенно напрягся, и его кости затрещали, когда он сжал руки в кулаки. — Мы можем починить его и использовать, чтобы поймать…

— Нет. — На миг Тео подумал, что это был его голос, но обнаружил, что все смотрят на Лиама, все еще стоящего в углу комнаты рядом с Мейсоном. Он твердо глядел на стаю. — Мы не будем снова собирать меч вместе.

— Это неплохой план на само… — начал Мейсон.

— Этого не будет, — зарычал Лиам.

Тео больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как Скотт перевел взгляд на него.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Скотт. — Никакого меча, никакого убийства. Так что еще у нас осталось?

— Исследования, — вздохнул Дитон. — И много исследований.

— Ладно… Ну, тогда… Первым делом мы снова встретимся здесь и узнаем, как остановить эту штуку, не убивая ее.

— Звучит весело, — хмыкнул Тео, вскакивая со своего сиденья. — Могу я теперь пойти поспать?

— Да… — начал Скотт.

— Пока нет, — выпалил Мейсон. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты потрахался.

— Прости? — шокировано моргнул Тео. Господи, он просто хотел поспать.

— Ты должен заняться сексом, ради собственной безопасности, — пояснил Мейсон.

— Нет, — засмеялся Тео.

— Чувак, — фыркнул Мейсон. — Тебя могут сожрать. Тебя почти сожрали.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Не думаю, что твоя правая рука считается, Тео, — сказал Стайлз.

Он поднял ладонь, и Малия, фыркнув от смеха, дала ему «пять». Тео задумался, сколько у него будет проблем, если он швырнет его в стену.

— Это… я имею в виду… — начал Скотт, подбирая слова. — Мейсон может быть на самом деле прав?

— Что? — угрожающе низким голосом переспросил Лиам. — Нет. Мы не… Мы не будем сутенерами для Тео, чтобы его не сожрали, это просто…

— Если мы собираемся сражаться с ним, будет приятнее знать, что он не попытается активно сожрать одного из нас.

— Тогда он не будет сражаться. Проблема решена, — объявил Лиам.

— Чувак, да ладно, — сказал Мейсон. — Сколько раз ты мог сказать, что помог кому-то, кто пытался убить тебя, потерять девственность, чтобы его не сожрал дракон?

— Надеюсь, я никогда не смогу это сказать, — отрезал Лиам. — Мы не будем его ни с кем сводить.

— Это будет сближающий опыт, — уговаривал Мейсон.

— Сближающий… Ты не будешь спать с Тео!

— Чувак, фу, нет! Нет! Я не это имел в виду! — прошипел Мейсон. — Я имел в виду типа… мы все пойдем в клуб и будем его помощниками. Не продавать его как секс-куклу…

— Если бы я хотел заняться сексом, мне бы не понадобилась твоя помощь, чтобы это сделать, — заявил Тео. — И я больше заинтересован в том, чтобы пойти спать, чем пойти спать с кем-то, так что это было… отлично, но я ухожу.

— Не один, нет, — выпалил Лиам. — Это существо почти съело тебя… ты не можешь просто бродить без защиты. Ты должен остаться здесь или…

— Не-а. У меня есть кровать с моим именем.

— У тебя есть заднее сиденье пикапа. Я почти уверена, что здесь удобнее, — заметила Малия.

— Заднее… что? — переспросил Лиам, переводя глаза с Малии на Тео.

У Тео не было сил раздражаться. Черт возьми, он ожидал, что она расскажет всем в тот же момент, когда поздней ночью бегала по лесу и встретилась глазами с Тео, который сидел в пикапе со свешенными из задней двери ногами и чистил зубы. Но она не сказала, по его просьбе, и до этого времени довольно неплохо держала это в секрете.

— Тео живет в своем пикапе. Поэтому он, наверное, и был на складе сегодня ночью, там обычно тихо, — сказала Малия. — Так что никакой кровати. И Лиам прав, может, мы и ненавидим тебя, но больше не в стиле «я хочу посмотреть, как шериф будет собирать твои пожеванные останки».

— Говори за себя, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— К черту это, я иду домой, — вздохнул Тео, проталкиваясь к дверям.

*

Он добрался до своего пикапа, но не один. Вместо этого он встретил Лиама, который взобрался на пассажирское сиденье и все десять минут езды обратно к его дому высказывал ему то, что жить в пикапе — не самое лучшее решение в жизни.

Тео начинал думать, что выползание из Ада было худшим решением в жизни.

Так было, пока Лиам не затолкал его в кресло на кухне и не начал разогревать несколько печений поп-тартс. От него исходил запах вины и печали, и он стрелял в Тео «незаметными» взглядами каждые несколько секунд.

— Что бы ты ни хотел сказать, просто скажи это, — приказал Тео, опуская голову на руки и наблюдая за тостером. Лиам выложил поп-тартс на тарелку и отошел от него.

— Ты должен был сказать мне.

— Это действительно было совсем не твое дело, — заметил Тео, счастливо принимая тарелку, которую Лиам толкнул к нему по столу.

— Нет, я не про девственность… — Тео остановился на середине укуса, переводя взгляд на Лиама, чьи щеки стремительно покраснели. — Я про, эм… жизнь в пикапе.

— Я и говорил про жизнь в пикапе, — уточнил Тео.

— Ты не думаешь, что то, что ты бездомный, — это мое дело? — спросил Лиам. Его голос балансировал на краю «я собираюсь ударить тебя».

— Нет? — попробовал Тео, медленно опуская печенье обратно на тарелку, как будто это был пистолет, который ему приказали бросить. Лиам поджал губы и сжал руки в кулаки. — Я не думал, что тебе не плевать? — с надеждой добавил он, но выражение лица Лиама только помрачнело.

— Ты не думал, что мне не плевать? — повторил он, и у него вырвался некрасивый смешок. — Конечно, мне не плевать, ты же мой друг, дебил!

— Я, эм… мы… — Тео помахал между ними печеньем. — С каких пор?

— С каких… Ты что? — Лиам замолк на несколько секунд, а потом испустил стон, как будто говорить с Тео было более болезненно, чем все, что он испытал за свою жизнь. — Уже несколько месяцев. Ты здесь каждый чертов день. Мой папа на самом деле сказал мне, что его любимый день недели — четверг, потому что он учит тебя играть в лакросс, пока я застрял в школе и…

— Ты знаешь об этом?!

— Конечно, я знаю об этом! А моя мама… Ты знаешь, что я вообще _не люблю_ поп-тартс?

— Что…

— Они слишком сладкие, нездоровые и в целом мерзкие. Она буквально покупает их для тебя, а ты все еще всегда крадешь их, как будто какой-то ниндзя. Я думал, что ты просто идиот, но я не понимал, что ты прямо чертов…

— Здесь все в порядке? — спросил мистер Гейер, входя в кухню, словно это было нормально — найти своего сына, благим матом орущего на Тео в пять часов утра.

— Нет, — зарычал Лиам. — Тео дебил.

Доктор Гейер медленно кивнул, покосившись на Тео.

— Ты хочешь объяснить или…

— Тео бездомный, — заявил Лиам, прожигая Тео горящим взглядом. — Он живет в своем пикапе бог знает сколько времени и, по-видимому, никогда не собирался мне об этом рассказывать, потому что «мы не друзья».

— Ладно, — сказал доктор Гейер. — Я завтра уберусь в запасной комнате. Ты не против разделить комнату с Лиамом сегодня ночью?

— Что…

Тео не успел договорить, прежде чем доктор Гейер продолжил.

— Молодец, — хмыкнул он, похлопав Тео по плечу. — А теперь убавьте звук, мы с мамой пытаемся спать. — С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, оставив Тео таращиться на дверной проем.

— Что сейчас произошло?

— Ты только что переехал, — сообщил Лиам.

— Но…

— Добро пожаловать домой, мудак, — пропел Лиам. — А теперь ешь свои проклятые поп-тартс, чтобы мы могли пойти поспать.


End file.
